A solid state drive (SSD) is a data storage device that uses integrated circuit assemblies as non-volatile memory to store data persistently. The SSD may be coupled to a host computing system, such as a personal computer or a server, where the host computing system performs input/output (I/O) operations on the SSD, and where the I/O operations may include writing data to the SSD and reading data from the SSD.
The host computing system provides power to the SSD, and the SSD may undergo a power failure because the host computing system may have failed to provide power to the SSD. In the event of a power failure in the SSD, a backup energy reservoir, such as a capacitor, may allow the SSD to save in-flight data by storing the in-flight data persistently in the non-volatile memory of the SSD, prior to the complete shutdown of the SSD, where the in-flight data may include writes that have not been committed to the non-volatile memory of the SSD at the time of power failure in the SSD.